Unsettled Waters
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: After Jett broke Katara's heart what was going through their minds? Will Jett just let her go without telling her how he feels? Will Katara loathe him? PLEASE REVIEW! i luv reviews


_**Unsettled Waters**_

_I___

He tore my heart out and disturbed the calmness in my soul, all because of his twisted plan to flood the nearby village. He used me and when the truth came out he pretended to be sorry for what he did to me, sorry that he betrayed me, betrayed my trust and affections for him.

I can't believe I was so stupid and gullible. I was naïve and didn't realize that there was something off about that first smile he gave me when he told me, "Hey," With a reed hanging from his bottom lip like a cigarette.

"How could you Jett?" I whispered the question I wanted to ask him aloud. Now that I was away from him and had time to calm down I wanted to ask him so many questions, but then again if I did see his handsome face, infecting smirk, and his gorgeous brown eyes I might just snap.

_II_

It hurt physically when she kept slamming me up against the tree with waves of cold water. I actually feel guilty and ashamed that I used her. I'm normally not that kind of guy. My anger for the Fire Nation got out of control. She's so beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life and I blew it, maybe forever.

She'll probably never give me another chance, a chance to redeem myself. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't, after all I don't deserve another chance, not one at all. "Damn it Jett, why were you so stupid?" I snarled to myself. My forehead fell into my open palm then my hand ran through my brown hair. "I'm so sorry Katara…" I stared up at the sky that was set aflame by the sunset.

_III _

It was hard for to me focus on anything. I was so out of it. He hurt me really bad. It feels like a huge aching hole has been punched through my chest. Jett tore my heart out and then crushed in his calloused hand. I bet he forgot that I even existed.

I don't hate him, but I am angry with him. I honestly don't know if I'll be able to forgive him. Is it right to have been betrayed by a guy you trusted and still have affections towards him? I'm really that imprudent? I whimpered quietly as smalls tears slipped down my face.

_IV _

I felt a pang in my chest when I heard her sob and saw a few tears fall down her beautiful face. I slowly walked up to her, "Katara…"

She gasped and turned around and looked at me. Then anger suddenly flashed over her face. She started to gather water. I held up my hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Katara! I'm not here to hurt you or fight, I just wanna talk, that's all then I'll leave, okay?"

Katara relaxed and the water fell to the pavement and formed puddles. I got a little closer, "I'm sorry Katara."

"You're lying! You're not sorry. You don't care about anyone but yourself! You've already proven that…"

"Katara, I know what I did was wrong and that I really hurt you, if my anger hadn't gotten out of control I would have never have used you, ever."

"All you have is excuses and more lies, that's all, Jett." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from me as she sobbed again. I walked up to her and softly placed my scarred and calloused hands on her trembling shoulders. Katara moved away from me. I went up to her again and pulled her to me gently, "Please don't cry Katara. Please don't cry." Suddenly she whipped around in the embrace, threw her arms around me, and balled her fists into the back of my shirt and clung to me as she cried openly against my chest. I hugged her tightly. I rubbed soothing circles in her back, "Shhh, shh, shh…" The one thing that I hate is making a girl cry.

_V_

I can't believe that I was letting him touch me let alone hug me to him. I clung to him like a child as I cried into his chest when he was the one who made me cry in the first place. "How could you? I trusted you, Jett!" I slammed my trembling fists against his chest.

"I know you did. I'm sorry. Please give me another chance Katara," He said as he hugged me a little tighter to him.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"I'll prove to you that I'm truly not like that. Show you the real me. If I wasn't really sorry then I wouldn't have come after you." He said. He had a point. I looked up at him. He caressed my wet cheek and stroked it tenderly. He moved his lips close to mine then slowly pressed them against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed me and ran his tongue over mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I grant him the privilege to kiss me. I couldn't deny it I was in love with the man who ripped my heart apart and…

I forgive him.

_VI_

I couldn't lie to myself anymore, "I love you Katara," I loved the woman who I had betrayed and…

"I love you too, Jett."

She forgave me. If only I could forgive myself.

_**FIN**_


End file.
